Revenge of the Heiress
by Delphini Cassiopeia Riddle
Summary: You know ai own nothing but Salzara Black and the ideas. Hope you enjoy. This is my thought of what woyld happen if Voldemort came llatrix could escape from the battle cause she tried to apparate when the curse hit her. She could break the jinx on Hogwarts but it weakened her.


_**hope you enjoy my new story. This was originally thought before cursed child released but I took time in typing and so got late. Well hope you enjoy.**_

REVENGE OF THE HEIRESS

Prologue :

'Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of your little Salzara if anything happens to you.'

'Careful Cissy, be very careful. She is after all the Dark Lord's child!'

'Of course Bella! As her Aunt and Godmother, I guarantee you the best of life one can get will be there for Salzara. She will turn out as great as her parents and her namesake founder of Slytherin. Though I hope it is with her Mother and Father that she gets to grow up like a princess.'

'Sure Cissy, now take her with you and keep her safe. I shall fight beside my Lord now!'

'Yes, okay.'

...

Narcissa thought of the last words with her sister, Bellatrix, before she left for the final battle. She and the Dark Lord, both died in the Battle. Their little daughter Salzara was now her responsibility. She will be trained finest in the Dark Arts. She will avenge her Mother, her Father; Narcissa had not quite come over her Sister's death. She was the closest friend she had, they had shared so much since their childhood. Losing her for 14 years in Azkaban was so much as a torture itself, she had felt she could feel her sister's pain. But losing her forever, that too in the hands of a pathetic blood-traitor Weasley! She might have killed Molly herself but that would get her into Azkaban and no one left for Salzara. By the Dark Lord's wish, she was given her mother's maiden name as her family name.

Narcissa thought of the old days of her childhood with Bellatrix as she saw the little four year old girl running around the garden with a 21 year old Draco running after his little cousin. Draco looked so happy with the girl. Lucius came and sat beside Narcissa.

'They look good together, don't they?'

'Draco looks so happy with her. She is a companion that Draco needed for years.'

'That is true Narcissa. Very true.'

Draco entered the room with Salzara in his arms, giggling and punching him on the shoulder.

'Who's the best brother Sal?'

'You are, Draco!'

'Right, now go and play. I'll come to you in a minute.'

Draco headed to his parents.

'Astoria Greengrass.' Lucius declared.

'Fine. But after I'm 22'

'Agreed.'

...

Astoria sat beside Narcissa and watched 10 year old Salzara teach 2 year old Scorpius how to walk. Draco's son enjoyed Salzara's company as much as Draco did. Salzara was the star of the family.

She bore striking resemblance to her mother and Narcissa almost felt herself back in childhood when she had learnt to walk with her sisters helping her. Even though Andromeda was closer to her age, Bella was her choice. Narcissa felt she was watching Bella grow up again, this time guiding her, not taking her help.

...

'Ilvermorny! What is Ilvermorny? I want to go to Hogwarts like everyone!'

'Salzara please, even we would love to send you to Hogwarts and see you in Slytherin, but then Britain will know you and the mission of keeping you a secret till you're 17 will fail. Remember your aim. Avenging your parents. Study hard. You will meet us during vacations. Don't worry and don't be too friendly with mudbloods. Ok?'

'Yes Aunt. Good bye, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius.'

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Avenging Mother

'So, Draco and Aunt Narcissa, I guess its time now? Today? 2nd May isn't it? And I am finally 17 and legalised to perform magic outside school? Shall I go tonight? Please say its yes, I've waited so long!'

'Fine. Miss Salzara Black, you are allowed to perform the act. But take Draco with you. You might need assistance in the job. There will be too many people.'

'Where are Daddy and Aunt Salzara going Grandma?' asked little 9 year old Scorpius who was followed to the dinner table by his mother Astoria.

'So today she shall be avenged?' asked Astoria looking at Salzara.

She nodded. Narcissa looked too happy to be proud.

'Draco, you better not enter at once that can be trouble. Stay as backup, got it? I wanna deal with that Lady myself!'

'Fine big girl, fine! You are just a fine plotter like your father. You are half my age and are double of what I can think.'

'I take it as a Complement. Let's leave.'

Draco took his sister's hand and both apparated to the Burrow.

Draco waited outside. Salzara sneaked in through a kitchen window. Molly Weasley had her wand on the table and was busy cooking.

Perfect! She thought. It was still a surprise she could kill. 'Hello'

'Huh? Who are you?'

'Your Death! Do you know today's date?'

'Yes! 2nd May! And you threaten me in my own house? How dare you young lady?'

'Well I hope you remember lives lost on this day?! Do you?'

'Many were...'

The shouting had brought the family to the kitchen.

'I am here to avenge one such soul.'

'And how exactly?'

'Simple, really. I take yours!'

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione's wand flew out of her hand.

'Pertificus Totallus!' Ron and Fred froze.

'I'm not here to fight all. I hope you believe in fairness? Shall we have a proper duel Mrs. Weasley? A fair one. Not like the one where you attack off guard?'

'Fine little girl'

With wands at the ready they duelled. Draco heard noises but was unsure as to what was going on.

'Who are you? You bear a streaking resemblance to someone We knew!' Bill asked the girl as they duelled.

Indeed her hood had fallen and you could see she had curly black hair and dark eyes. A strong jawbone and heavy lidded eyes. She fought with skill of an expert though she was no older than 17.

'I am the daughter of the woman your Mother killed!' she replied to the question asked. 'It's all because of your mother, that I never knew what a mother's love was, though I might have equivalents. Because of her my mother is dead! I seek revenge! Avada Kedavra!' the curse took Molly off guard and she was dead in an instant.

'With this Salzara Black has avenged her mother Bellatrix Lestrange and shall be back to avenge her father!'

She apparated to the hiding place where Draco was waiting with only a minor cut.

Draco hugged her tightly, congratulating her on her victory and heading back to Malfoy Manor.

'How did it go?'

'Awesome Aunt Narcissa. Died in an instant. It is rather curious how she defeated a great warrior like Mother.'

'that is a difficult question indeed. That to with training from the Dark Lord himself. She was caught off guard, I believe'

'So do I, Aunt Narcissa. Well its time for the next step in the plan. Potter.' she smirked at her own words.

'I'll be with you. I wanna watch you kill him. He's a menace.'

'Sure Draco, you can't leave your 'little' sister alone, can you? Well I want the cauldron ready. I can't wait any longer to perform the ceremony of revival.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Father's Birthday

'Are you sure they will come?' Astoria asked in slight confusion.

'I am sure they will. 'Black' shall be enough for them to fall into the trap.'

'Very Well Salzara. Your father's brain had worked such ideas too.'

'I know. And soon shall work again!' she let out a cackling laugh.

Narcissa looked at her with pride. She was so much like her mother. She was perfect. She had already avenged her mother; her sweet sister Bella had been avenged and she felt no greater joy.

Meanwhile, the situation at the Burrow was at its worst. Molly Weasley was dead. All Weasleys were mourning but Ron and Ginny wanted revenge.

'Salzara Black! She ,... She just entered and killed mum! I'll find her and I'll kill her! Ginny lets move!'

'Oh Ron! How do you expect to find her?' Ginny wailed.

'She said Black didn't she? I believe we could find some clue about her at 12 Grimmauld Place.' Hermione piped in.

Harry who hadn't spoken so long finally spoke,' lets go now then. Four of us. No more wasting time.'

little did they know what was waiting...

They entered Grimmauld Place together. Reaching the room with the family tree. They had to stop the girl before she avenged her father, but no one remembered who had killed Rodolphus.

'Just as I had expected from silly old Gryffindors. Here to find me?'

They turned to face the teenager. She had a pleased look on her face.

Ron and Ginny fired curses together but she deflected them with one swift stroke and send their wands flying to opposite corners of the room and dropping them unconscious.

'Look! We don't know who killed Rodolphus Lestrange! Stop all this and surrender yourself. We might shorten your term in Azkaban!' Hermione squealed as Harry held a ready grip on his wand, ready to attack.

'In your dreams Mudblood! And yes. Rodolphus Lestrange is not my father! It is none other than Lord Voldemort himself! Destructo Muggletum!'

Hermione fell to the floor screaming in pain. ' Got help with this charm from a senior Heiress to this House. Tortures Mudbloods like her till they die if they step into this house without permission. Very effective. Isn't it Harry?'

'Your fight is with me. Leave them. Fight me like a warrior. Your father and mother deserved to die! And so do you! I'll kill you!'

'Right, in your dreams! It is just for you that I lost my family! I have waited Seventeen Years for this! Hidden from the world. Educated in America!... Not the family tradition! Why? So that my master plan remained a secret! I can't get my mother back but my father, he lives in you. Yes, he still does! And I am going to bring him back! You will die for it Harry Potter!'

'Is it? Little girl like you? Too much ambition.

Expelliarmus!'

With one swift flick she deflected the spell. They duelled for long as Draco watched it, admiring her sister's capabilities. He had always wanted a sister and she was just perfect for him. Right now he was to wait for the code to attack Harry from the back as Salzara retrieved the Dark Lord's soul. He would be left for the Dark Lord to kill.

'You Filthy Scum!' - Salzara had said it. Filthy Scum the code. Draco attacked as Salzara pulled the soul shard out. A white mist escaped Harry's body which Salzara captured in a flask. Harry passed out.

'Draco, throw them into the dungeon. Its time for the ceremony.'

'Yes my dear.'

Narcissa was waiting for them in another chamber with the limbo of the Lord ready. She had already had a bit of her own blood from her father out of her body. She put the limbo into the cauldron. The Flesh. She poured the blood. The let the soul pour in. She said incantation after incantation as the potion brewed. She could not control her excitement. She finished muttering the incantations as the cauldron brewed and bubbled.

Salzara covered her face with her mother's Death Eater mask. Draco covered his face with his own mask. The door to the room opened as Lucius entered with the remaining Death Eaters.

Salzara covered the cauldron with black robes. A figure slowly emerged out of the cauldron. Pale skin, red eyes, snake-like features, slowly the Dark Lord rose and robed himself. Feeling his newfound body he turned to face the people in front of him.

'My friends! My most faithful Death Eaters! Welcome, Welcome! Its good to be back!'

He looked at the masked figure bowing in front of him. 'you did the ceremony didn't you? Show me your face!'

He pulled off the mask to see his seventeen year old Bella standing in front of him.

'This is her, My Lord.' Narcissa said

'I see Narcissa, thank you. She looks stunningly like her mother. For an instant I thought ...' his voice trailed off as Narcissa continued speaking,'Salzara has turned out very much as her mother, as you can see. She has in fact, excelled in all forms of Dark magic. She has also successfully avenged her mother and made sure there is a mourning going on at the Burrow.'

'Ah! Very good! The Dark Lord is pleased to hear that. I hope you have saved me a gift on my new Birthday?'

'Yes, father. Potter, Harry Potter is waiting to die in your hands. But I have a request, I want to kill the mudblood, Draco shall kill Weasley because he had been a curse in his life. And Aunt Narcissa must kill the younger Weasley as she was the reason Molly had duelled with Mother. Do you agree to it father?'

'Why not Salzara, why not. Your wish is granted. Now my faithful Death Eaters, we shall feast today! And from tomorrow when I have a plan worked out, we shall begin the destruction of muggles!'

All Death Eaters laughed with along with their Lord. All headed to the meeting room led by Lucius. The Dark Lord with the Three chosen went into the dungeons.

All of them were unconcious other than Hermione, who was still trying to scream out the pain with her tongue glued to her upper mouth.

'Avada-Kedavra!' Hermione let out a last shout as the curse hit her, and then she lay forever silent. The other three had woken up with the shout.

The Weasleys died in quick succession. At last, the Dark Lord killed Harry Potter. He kicked the dead body's face and left with his daughter by his side. Narcissa and Draco followed. He enjoyed killing Weasel while Narcissa felt her sister was at last completely avenged.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

Back to America

'I shall accompany Salzara to America. No one shall identify me there'

Voldemort was back. The whole Wizard world of Britain knew. And all over the world rumours were back. Salzara had to go back to school from the emergency break she had taken.

...

Salzara walked holding her father's hand. She gave him a smile before she entered through the gates. His face was covered with his hood but his lips curled in a smile were visible.

'Hey, Sal! I heard Voldemort is back in Britain. Is it true?' a boy asked her. Mark Robert was a half blood seventh year in Horned Serpent, just like her. His family had moved away after the first wizarding war.

'Shh! He who shall not be named! He is back and killing. Don't worry, he won't harm you.'

How could father even harm the boy she loved, she thought to herself.

Weeks passed and she had no news from her father, though muggles were being constantly killed and America might be victimized speculated the papers. It was the village weekend. They were allowed to leave school and move around the village nearby.

Salzara was walking alone along a narrow alley when a woman in black bumped into her. Her cloak was covering her face.

'I'm so sorry little girl. My bad.'

'No-no its my mistake really sorry. well Ma'am are you from Britain? You accent is unmistakeably British.'

The woman's tone changed immediately, 'That's not your business child! Well you seem British, tell me, has the Dark Lord really come back?'

'Dark Lord? You Know Who? Yes, yes he's back. There were lot of muggle killings in Britain. Why did you call him Dark Lord? That is what ...'

The woman had already left and as she could understand, the woman was shocked and excited.

The woman seemed strange. She turned to follow the woman, but she had disappeared.

Strange, really strange. I must write to father she thought.

Dear Father,

This place is full of mudbloods. I believe Britain shall soon run out of them at the rate you and the Death Eaters are going, and I feel extremely bored and I wish to join some Muggle hunting under Mothers mask myself. So, just a suggestion you come to America and continue your motion here. All these silly people will see your glamour too. And there is a strange woman I met today, called you Dark Lord instead of You Know Who or by your name as these so brave people tend to do these days. I'll be waiting.

Love, Salzara

It will be fun she thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4:

Family Reunion

Voldemort took his Daughter's proposal with great interest. With a select few Death Eaters, he immidiately left for America. It will indeed be fun, he thought. Only if he had his Bella beside him. It would be much more entertaining to watch his Bella torture them before killing.

Draco was excited. He was going on a mission with his dearest sister. He somehow had managed to attach himself too much to her.

Narcissa never really enjoyed this, but her husband and son did, she joined them though she didn't play any part in it. Lucius was merely waiting for sport. The floo network Salzara had set up for them had brought them to the village. Surrounded by muggles, just perfect.

Salzara was waiting for them. She moved forward excitedly and hugged Voldemort, Draco and Narcissa one by one. 'Let's begin Father, shall we?'

'Sure Darling!'

All of them attacked the Market and a havoc was created immidiately. Out of the corner of her eye, while attacking random muggles, she saw the woman again. She was scurrying away hurriedly. Salzara decided to follow her.

She came into a moderate cottage and she saw the woman desperately searching for something.

'You there Woman! Who are you?'

'How did you come here! That Mask! Take it off!'

'Stupefy!'

'Protego! Expelliarmus!'

Salzara went flying back unable to block the attack and her wand flew away from her.

'How dare you attack me! You are a fool and too naive to attack a witch as powerful as me. You should know about my Greatness. Its a pity you don't know me. Tell me who you are before I kill you!'

'I am the Dark Lord's most faithful and loyal. Don't you dare hurt me woman. Or else You'll have to face him!'

'You piece of filth! How dare you! You can never be the Dark Lord's favourite! Never! Crucio!'

Salzara screamed in agonising pain. Bellatrix felt an odd guilt, but she held the curse on the girl. 4 people stepped into the house.

'Expelliarmus!' shouted a middle aged man in a mask. Salzara recognised the voice as Draco's.

Her attacker's wand fell out of her hands. The woman pulled her cloak over her face. Salzara lay on the floor withering in pain. She could make out her father's tall stature, she did not see his face as it was covered by a mask. Her Aunt had her face covered by her cloak, but she could see, Narcissa was fuming fuming with rage. Her Uncle, Lucius, stood motionless under his mask.

'Don't you dare hurt her! No one hurts my sister when I'm there with her! Who are you?!'

Draco helped the unstable Salzara up to her feet.

'Do you even know who you tired to hurt right now? Do you know how severely you shall be punished, Lady?' asked Voldemort, tone as smooth as silk.

Bellatrix identified his voice at once, but still was infuriated as to why the girl in front of her was given her hard-earned title? She bravely asked, 'Who is this "princess" you all are trying to protect?!'

'This "princess"' Salzara replied,' Is the Dark Lord's Heiress. Daughter of the Darkest Wizard of all times, and his last best lieutenant, Bellatrix Black, the warrior. I Salzara Black, stand by my father to fulfill the cause my mother too had supported. I take up her title and with full loyalty serve my father! Give my wand back and have a fair duel woman. But first, let me know who you are!'

The woman seemed to be taken aback by the girl's outrageous behaviour. Salzara took a step towards her. The woman felt a tear form in her eye. Instead of attacking Salzara, she tightly embraced her. She reached for Salzara's mask and tore it off her face. Bellatrix saw a replica of what she was when she had been seventeen. ' Well you love your mother so much. would you want to fight alongside her, in the purest of causes. I know I love to hurt but what kind of a fool of a mother do you think I am? Knowingly hurt my own little girl! Just look at my little baby Salzara, you've grown so much!'

Bellatrix pulled off her own hood, to reveal the elegant, childish face within. All let out astonished gasps.

'Mother ... It's you? Mother! My goodness I don't believe this!' Salzara embraced her mother again, eyes full of tears; tears of joy.

'Bella! Bella its you!' Narcissa ran over and hugged her sister. It was maybe one of the best days of her life, to get her sister back. 'Yes Cissy, it is me. And Lucius, you don't have to pretend.' Bellatrix went over and hugged her brother in law who warmly returned the embrace.

'Aunt Bella!' Draco came rushing with her wand in his hand and returning it to her gave her a quick tight hug which she returned with pleasure.

Finally she turned to her Lord. Voldemort had taken off his mask and was staring angrily at her. She instinctively fell to her knees and bowed. She muttered,'Sorry My...'

Before she could finish his strong hands pulled her up and he kissed her firmly on the mouth. She was taken aback by this sudden act and remained silent. He spoke in tones that showed pain and relief at the same time. 'Bella do you know how much it hurts! How much it hurts to leave you, to lose you, to not find you beside me in despair! To not see laughing alongside me in joy. To not see your face when I need you most! No, all you care about is yourself! You shall never leave my side for a single second now! You shall forever stay beside me! Do you agree Bella? Tell me!'

'Sorry, I will forever be beside you now. When I lost you then, I felt no urge to live there and I knew Cissy would take care of Salzara so I fled hoping to improve myself in America till I found a way to get you back. I have you back now and with my beautiful daughter, I need nothing more!' Voldemort kissed her again, this time mote long and soft and passionate. Bellatrix put her arms around his shoulders, embracing him tightly as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

Salzara stood in Draco's protective arms, crying her heart out in her newfound Happiness, Draco holding her close with all his warmth.

Voldemort and Bellatrix opened their arms as Salzara left Draco's and plunged herself into her newly reunited family.

The Malfoys stood close to each other watching the beautiful family reunion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue:

The World was now belonging to the Dark Lord, his Lady and their Princess. All was pleasant for them. The best of a pro pureblood society.

 **if you enjoyed please review. I love awesome reviews.**


End file.
